Kung Fu Panda 3: Curse of the Shadow Stone
by Pandafan91
Summary: A potential plot I think the third movie COULD take. Tigress has been captured while on an undercover mission and despite his Master's wishes, Po sets out on his own to find her. Along the way he comes across a Panda who accompanies him while also searching for his long lost son. Can Po reach his friend in time before something terrible happens?
1. My son is alive?

**Well, here it is, the first chapter to my Kung Fu Panda 3 story idea. Like I said in my trailer, I don't believe this is how the Movie WILL go,but rather an option it could possibly take...then again there are specific themes that I doubt Dreamworks would even consider. But regardless, Enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: For this and all the following chapters, I don not own Kung Fu Panda or its characters. This particular story idea is mine though as well as any OC's**

* * *

**Kung Fu Panda 3:**

**Curse of the Shadow Stone**

**Created by Pandafan91**

**Chapter 1**

**My son…is alive!?**

**One month after the Battle of Gongmen City…**

The air was calm and crisp on that quiet late summer morning. The morning dew still evident and apparent all around, as the grass glistened in the early dawn light. Ever since the defeat of the former heir to the royal throne of Gongmen City, Lord Shen, a relative Peace had seemed to envelope the great nation, thanks to the combined efforts of some of China's greatest Heroes and protectors, The Dragon Warrior and the Masters of the Jade Palace, along with the remaining members of the High Council of Gongmen City, Master Storming Ox and Master Croc.

It was thanks to these skilled and valiant Masters of Kung Fu, that the heinous ambitions of the late Lord Shen had been brought to an end at long last, and peace was once again welcomed in the great nation. But peace was not the only thing that the battle had earned the people. For one Clan leader in particular, that battle also seemed to have brought a single spark…of Hope.

High atop of the Great Mountains stationed to the far Northwest, hidden away from the world thanks to the high mountain walls surrounding it, was a secret valley that was seemingly always shrouded in mist. Numerous wooden houses stood about the center of the Valley, forming a single village, with many streets lined with numerous buildings,each home looking much like the last, save for one lone structure, significantly larger than the rest, stationed near the back edge of the village, which served as the village's temple.

Larger buildings with some outdoor tables and chairs, lined the main street of the village, giving it the appearance of a few restaurants or tea houses. Smoke pillowed into the air and the rhythmic clanging of a hammer sounded down the street, all the signs of the local blacksmith was already hard at work despite the early hour of the day. But although the village looked modest enough, the majority of the landscape was occupied mostly by farmland, making the smallish unknown village, a definite self-sustaining farming village for the most part.

Thanks to the mountain walls surrounding the modest valley, there was only one known way in and out, a lone narrow path which leads from the top of the valley and down into the jagged mountain terrain. A path most travelers dared not traverse due to the sheer danger one could face in even trying; Making unwelcomed visitors to the hidden valley, an extremely unlikely occurrence.

Within the Village Temple, a single figure could be seen moving about the halls, gathering various supplies into a rather large travel pack, as he prepared to set out for the perhaps greatest journey of his life. As he donned a black cloak, which completely covered his massive frame, he was about to reach for his straw hat when he stopped to look at the mirror across the room.

There staring back at him in the mirror was a face that he was all too familiar with; the face of a Giant Panda, albeit a bit on the older side compared to the majority of his clan. Granted, he wasn't exactly OLD by any means, but even he had to admit that he was no spring chicken anymore. Several stray wrinkles rimmed his face, his eyes a dark brown and he was also a bit taller than most of his villagers. Yes…HIS villagers…his people… his Kin.

His name was Gang, and ever since THAT night almost 24 years ago, his people had turned to him for leadership, for guidance and for support. As Gang stared at himself in the mirror, images of what took place that awful night rose to the surface of his mind yet again.

The night his entire world was torn asunder.

* * *

After digging himself out from underneath a collapsed house, Gang saw that his entire village… his home…was gone. Reduced to little more than ash and the streets now littered with the bodies of his kin, both young and old and his heart felt like it was going to shatter. Quickly, Gang had made his way over into the nearby forest, where he searched for hours trying to find the slightest trace of his wife and infant son.

Just when Gang was about to give up his search and head toward the nearest village, he managed to turn his head just far enough to the right to see something lying in the snow. That's when he had seen her. There, lying face down in the snow with her throat ripped out, a pool of blood formed around her…was the woman he had pledged to spend the rest of his life with. The woman he had finally been able to start a family with, after trying for so long. It was his wife and the mother of his only child. Xiu.

Upon seeing her in such a state, Gang's entire world had simply ceased to exist, as he dropped down to his knees, completely stunned into shock and horror. Eventually Gang managed to gather his strength and crawled over to his wife's corpse, unable to cease his relentless cries. The woman he loved more than any other had just been taken away from him. He lifted her into his arms, not caring how her blood coated his black and white fur and just held her as he cried into the night. Soon though, Gang realized that his son was nowhere to be seen and so reluctantly, the grief stricken giant panda laid his wife back down onto the ground, and brushed his massive paw gently over her face to close her eyes, while he got to his feet reluctantly and searched for his son.

He spent hours searching the forest, checking inside every tree hole, every bush, every brush pile, any possible hiding spot his wife could have potentially used to conceal their baby. In doing so he managed to stumble upon several fellow surviving Pandas. Working together, they began to help in his search, though never did find any trace of his son, and soon feared the worst. With his wife dead chances were high that his son had suffered a similar grim fate.

His people, now reduced to a dangerously small few, had no clue on what they were supposed to do. Why had the royal family attacked them in such a manner? They had done nothing to provoke such a massacre, of that they were certain. The Pandas were just simple farmers who would often trade within the great city known as Gongmen for various supplies, such as clothing, tools, and of course various foods. It was an arrangement that the emperor himself had agreed to, so why would the Emperor's son lead such a savage raid and execute them all, without giving so much as a reason, logical or not? Nobody had any answers.

That night Gang had truly lost everything in which he held dear in his heart. He lost his land in which his people had resided for generations, where his own father had built him a grand house as a wedding present when he married his dearly beloved Xiu. And he had lost his family; his wife now dead and his only child presumably also dead.

He had nothing… or so he thought.

He still had his people, or rather what remained of them. Looking out amongst the small group, counting a grand total of 15 or so survivors, their expressions rooted in fear and hopelessness covering their faces, Gang knew he could not afford the luxury to mourn his own loss. His people needed someone to depend on. They needed Hope. They needed a leader. So…he took charge. He gathered the remaining members of his people, his clan, and after burying what few dead they could find, he set out with his clan to search for a new home, for a fresh start. A place that was safe from the darkness that stirred within the kingdom of the peacocks.

That was twenty-four years ago. Since that day, the Pandas have kept Gang as their clan leader, looking to him for strength and guidance as they created their new life in solitude. Although they were able to survive on their own in their mountain village, they still traded with the nearest village from time to time for things such as tools, clothing, wood and various other items, but trips to their neighbors were few and far between as fear and doubt of an unprovoked attack still hung over their minds.

"_If I do not get going, the Villagers will never let me leave. I need to get out of the village before the people wake up and try to stop me_." Gang thought, as he turned away from the mirror. With that, Gang picked up his straw hat and placed it on his head. As he shouldered his large pack, he approached the door and picked up a large walking stick, closing the door behind him as he left the temple which had served as his home for the past many years, hoping that it would not be too long before he was able to return.

As the old giant panda looked out about the village, a swirl of wind crept past his face which brought up memories of an event that took place a month ago, where Gang meditated at the top of a hill overlooking the village. It was here where he had constructed a small shrine in memory of his lost wife and son which he visited every day for the past 23 years. He found that meditating daily, helped bring a sense of calm to his otherwise shattered heart, for even after all those years, the pain he felt for the loss of his family was just as great now as the night it happened.

* * *

**A month ago…**

It was early evening as Gang was meditating at the shrine like he had done every day for years when suddenly… he saw something. At first he felt he was simply having a having dream, it would not be the first time he had fallen asleep during such times. But it wasn't until later that he realized that it was no mere dream, but a vision. He had been standing along the edge of a body of water. A harbor perhaps? "What is this?" Gang asked himself when he saw something out in front of him.

Sitting on the deck of a half destroyed naval ship, was something Gang certainly wasn't expecting. A Panda cub. The cub was looking towards something away from Gang. But the more Gang watched the cub, the more an idea in the back of his mind started to take root and began to grow. It couldn't be. It couldn't be him. There was no way that cub could have been his child. His son was dead…wasn't he?

Without meaning too, Gang opened his mouth and called out to the cub in a shocked whisper, "S-Son?" But the cub clearly could not hear the larger Panda, as suddenly there was an all too familiar white peacock who had appeared from beyond a curtain of smoke, now standing menacingly before the cub, cackling madly. "Shen!" Gang roared, as he immediately felt his blood begin to boil, his eyes narrowed and teeth bared at the monster who had annihilated most of his kin.

But as Gang was shouting at Shen, it was only then that he noticed a large object sitting behind the peacock that resembled a large metal Dragon. "What is that?" Gang asked as he watched Shen leap back and up onto the structure and light a fuse. After a few seconds, Gang watched in horror as the large metal Dragon Spat out a ball of Dark fire, hurling right towards the cub he believed might be his own child. "NO!" Gang shouted as he watched the fireball hit the deck in front of the cub, sending the child flying back hundreds of yards and into the water.

After the initial shock of what he had just witnessed wore off, Gang realized the cub had not so much as cried once during the ordeal. "He…He's dead…that monster killed him…again!" Gang had collapsed to the ground, tears streaming his face as he mourned the loss of his child again, while the peacock laughed maniacally in the distance. After clutching the ground beneath him for a few seconds, Gang's sadness, quickly turned into a blinding rage, raise his head and was about to roar at the Peacock, when he stopped himself at the last second.

A figure had suddenly breached the surface of the water gasping for air, with its back to Gang and for a moment, he allowed the delusion to enter his mind that his child had somehow managed to survive and had managed to swim up to the surface. But the thoughts were immediately washed away, as Gang looked out with tears still clouding his vision, and he watched as the figure was now climbing out of the water and onto a still floating piece of ship wreckage.

Wiping his eyes of his tears, Gang had looked out and saw that there was a new Panda standing out on the water with its back to him. A fully grown Panda. He wore no shirt, but had a pair of patchwork shorts on and his entire body was covered in soot and ash. But even from that distance, Gang could still make out that the Panda was relatively young, as well as a bit on the shorter side for his species. Gang stared wide eyed at the newcomer as he wondered, "Who is that? Where did he come from? And what happened to my son!?"

It was then Shen had fired at the Panda with his weapon, now shouting in rage, as Gang watched a second ball of dark fire soar towards the newcomer. "Look out!" Gang roared. But the new Panda appeared to not have heard him, as he appeared to watch the fireball soaring towards him. Gang then watched as the Panda brought his arms forward and to the elder panda's shock, caught the fireball in his bare paws, while being pushed back along the water due to the sheer force of the blast.

Gang stared wide eyed, his gaze rooted on the Panda as he roared in defiance, and leaped into the air, twirling around a few times as Gang watched the ball of fire the Panda was actually now holding turn from a dark red color, to a bright yellow, as the Panda bounced off the wreckage once more and began rolling in place, his form resembling that of a spinning Yin-Yang symbol. When the Panda eventually stopped, he spun around once, his head bent low so that Gang still could not see his face, while the Panda called out, "Skadoosh!" and Gang watched the Panda THROW the ball of fire right back towards Shen's weapon, thus resulting in the entire ship Shen had been standing on to explode, covering the entire harbor in smoke and fire.

Gang watched in shocked silence, his eyes glued entirely on the back of the Young Panda standing in the middle of the harbor breathing heavily, his form slowly becoming enveloped by the smoke from the burning ship. Gang had watched the cub he now knew to be his son blasted into the water just now by that weapon. But where his son had landed in the water…this new Panda had suddenly emerged.

Slowly, as the Panda began to disappear from view, Gang was beginning to understand. That Panda…the young man standing out there in the water, who single-handily destroyed the Monster who took away everything he held dear…he could be only one person. As he allowed himself to indulge in the hope, realizing that the Panda could possibly be the same age as his son. And after all, Xiu was a bit on the shorter side too. Was it possible? Could it be?

It was then, Gang finally found the courage to whisper out to the figure in the distance, "S-Son? Are you… are you alive!?" and as if the Panda in the distance could possibly have heard him right then, he slowly began to turn around to face Gang. But by now the smoke was now completely shrouding the Panda, as his face was brought around to where Gang would have been able to get a good look. "SON!?" Gang called out in desperation, but alas, when the smoke finally dissipated, the Panda was gone.

After staring out into the water for a long moment, Gang finally dropped his head in despair. What was he thinking? That couldn't have been his son. That would mean that this entire time, his only child has been out there somewhere in the world while he hid himself and the remainder of his people away from it, there in the mountains.

In his anger Gang opened his eyes, ready to scream in a blinding rage at the world, when he saw something that made him stop. There, floating in the water lazily, making its way over to him was a single handmade Panda doll. Gang would recognized the toy anywhere, for it was the one and only toy he had been able to make for his Son. "Why…why is that here!?" Gang wondered in shock as he reached out and picked up the Panda doll, lifting it up to his face.

He was certain that this toy had perished in his home village so many years ago. But if it was here…in the same body of water as that Panda that had emerged from…then that could only mean one thing…right? "It can't be…it's impossible…Or maybe…" But as Gang stared at the toy for a long while, his thoughts finally managed to convince him that what he was seeing was real. Gang was meant to see this toy here, because it could only mean one thing.

As Gang finally opened his eyes from the vision, he quickly turned away from the mountains he had been facing, as he whispered his realization, "My son…is alive!?"

* * *

**Present time…**

Gang was now wandering through the village as the memory of the haunting and insightful vision finished replaying in his mind. At first he couldn't believe it. For so long he had spent his life believing that his child was dead, just like his wife. It wasn't possible…was it? But as the days and weeks went on, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that maybe—just maybe—his Son had survived the genocide. He never was able to actually find his son's…body… that day. Maybe he was able to survive after all, just like he had!

But it was also then that Gang realized that staying in those mountains wasn't going to get him any answers. He needed to find out for himself if his vision was true, no matter how uncertain he felt. He needed to at least TRY and find his son. In his heart, his child was alive. He had Hope again, something he had lost so long ago and he wasn't going to just throw it away…not this time.

And although Gang's resolve was steeled, he still had a serious problem to deal with at the time. He couldn't just up and leave his people and expect them to all understand. After all, even after all this time, and the Panda's numbers had more than tripled over the years, the Panda's still looked to Gang for strength, for leadership and guidance. He couldn't just abandon them all for his own selfish reasons, no matter how much he wanted to. So, during the past week, Gang had brought the heads of all the Panda families in his village to his home inside the temple, and revealed to them what he was planning to do. Keeping them in the dark was something he was not willing to do under any circumstances.

Naturally, when he revealed that he wanted to set out to search for his long lost child, the other Pandas were initially against it. Try as they might to not be disrespectful to their leader, it was painfully obvious that nobody wanted Gang to leave the village, and certainly not by himself. But Gang remained true to his wishes and stood his ground, determined to venture out beyond the mountains and find his son. He knew this vision was no hoax. He knew he had to go. But at the same time, he would not leave without his people's blessing, even if he had to get it by force.

After hours of senseless arguing with the eldest members of his clan, Gang managed to convince them to allow him to venture out on this quest. Despite their reluctance, even they knew that if Gang never found his son, that he needed closure at the very least, so he could one day finally put his past behind him. However there was one condition that the elders requested of Gang that night.

They wished that if he were indeed serious about leaving them for a time, then that he must name a successor for the Clan to take his place as the Panda leader, until such a time that he should finally return, with or without his lost child. Gang quickly agreed to the terms, and merely asked for a few days to think of his selection. Although he was in a hurry to set out, he was not about to leave his people in the paws of one who was incapable of leading them. And after five days, Gang finally had chosen the proper Individual to lead his people in his place, and two days after that, here he was now walking just beyond the rear edge of the village up a hill, when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him, "ELDER!"

Gang sighed as he recognized the voice and quickly turned around to see a younger Panda wearing a blue tunic and gray pants running after him in a desperate attempt to catch up. His name was Hui, and he was the Panda that Gang had chosen to step up as the village chieftain in his absence. As the Panda reached Gang though, the young Panda bent over immediately, placing his paws on top of his knees as he tried to catch his breath, causing Gang to simply smirk as he turned around with his back to the Panda while he waited patiently.

After a brief moment of waiting for the Panda to catch his breath, Hui looked up and pleaded with Gang, "Elder Gang! Please, I beg of you, please reconsider this. You cannot simply just leave us like this! We need you here!" Gang sighed in slight frustration at this. For the past two days, Hui had been trying to convince Gang that he was not the right person to lead the Pandas. That someone older and wiser should carry the mantle instead. But Gang had felt differently. Unlike most of the other men in the village, Hui had something that Gang had rarely seen in one so young, a leveled head on his shoulders.

Hui was not just kind to everyone he met, but was rational, always liked to have all his facts straight in any situation and never jumped to any conclusions. He was well like within the village and the next in line to be the head of his own family. As far as Gang was concerned, there was never a more worthy candidate than the young Panda. Now, if he could only convince said Panda of just that.

Gang sighed again, as he turned around to face the Panda for a moment, his stare surprisingly intense, causing the younger Panda to lower his head nervously. After a brief pause, Gang then finally spoke in a serious manner, "My son …who I've thought was dead for the past twenty-four years, is alive…I can feel it. He's out there somewhere and I intend to find him. The village will be fine in your capable hands Hui…you are wise beyond your years, and I have no regrets in naming you my replacement until I can return."

Hui just continued to look down at the ground as he whispered, "But…Elder…What if you're wrong about me? What if I cannot lead the people!? What if I fail!?" Gang simply shook his head as he said, "Young one, I have watched you grow since you were a mere boy. I have seen the way the people treat you, you are well liked and well respected. You're smart and diligent. My decision in naming you leader was not wrong, of that I am certain."

Hui looked up briefly with doubt still swimming across his eyes as he slowly lowered his head once more in doubt. Gang then stepped forward, placing a heavy paw on the Panda's shoulder gaining Hui's attention once more. As Hui looked up into the encouraging smile his Elder was giving him, he knew right then and there, that he had to do this. His Elder was entrusting him with something wonderful, something the older Panda cherished…his People…and Hui knew he couldn't let him down. Not after everything Gang had sacrificed for their own benefit.

Hui stared into Gang's face and slowly nodded his head as he said, "Alright… I…I'll do my best Elder…but please Elder Gang… Promise me that you will hurry back to us!" Gang smiled as he gripped Hui's shoulder and said, "As soon as I find my son, I shall return as quickly as possible. Take care of the clan. I know you will do me proud, Hui." Hui nodded at Gang right then, and for a moment, Gang saw a new strength in the Panda's eyes. A strength that showed determination and it was in that moment, that Gang knew for certain that he had made the right choice.

Quickly, Gang turned around and began to exit the village while Hui called after him, "Be safe Elder…and Good luck. May the gods watch over you… and your son!" Gang turned his head to look back at the Panda and nodded, as he then turned to face forward as he began to leave his home and people behind.

It wasn't long after Gang had reached the top of the hill that he came to the place he was seeking. Placed at the top of the hill at the base of one of the mountain walls was a single pool of water with a waterfall cascading into it that never seemed to overflow. When Gang had first brought his people to these mountains, he had investigated the pool and swam to the bottom of it, discovering a hole of sorts at the bottom of the pool. It wasn't until much later that the Panda's discovered that the water that drained from the pool was being distributed throughout the entire mountain. It was almost like an underground spring that emerged at the top of the mountain walls. This was also the place where the Panda's retrieved their drinking water from, as well as water to clean, wash and cook with.

As Gang reached the waterfall, he took a deep breath before he said, "This is it." He then began walking across the stones to the far left and over towards the waterfall. He had discovered that behind the waterfall was a series of tunnels that would lead down the mountain's back side. Gang kept these tunnels a secret from everyone but the heads of the Panda families, making sure not to allow the village children to discover the tunnels and get lost exploring. However, should the village ever be invaded by bandits, or perhaps…even Lord Shen again, they at least had an escape route planned to get their people to safety, unlike last time when they were caught unprepared.

After Gang stepped through the freezing water, he shook himself dry and began making his way through the tunnels, using his free paw to guide him by holding on to the walls, while using his walking stick, to make sure he did not trip. As he traveled the tunnels, a single thought was going through his mind. "My son…I will find you soon…I promise. Wait for me, just a little bit longer." And with that thought spurring him forward, Gang began to quicken his pace, as he walked deeper into the darkness of the caves; his journey to search for his lost child, finally beginning.

* * *

**So that's chapter one to the KFP 3: Curse of the Shadow Stone! What did you think? Let me know. I can feel this story is going to be a fun one to write!  
**

**I have read so many stories where Po meets his biological father for the first time and instantly at least one of them knows they are related. I wanted to try a story where that at least wasn't the case, so wish me luck!**

**Thanks for reading and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. A Mission gone wrong

**And...I'm Back! **

**Let me ask you something, ever realize that whenever you go to the beach on Vacation, the last thing you always seem to do on a trip that is supposed to be relaxing...is to actually try and relax!?**

**I apologize for not warning everybody ahead of time but Last week was my summer Vacation to the beach, and since my roommate's dog terminated my Laptop during Fate Can Be So Cruel Part 1, I wasn't able to work on any fics last week. Apologies for not warning you all I was going to be away. but I've spent the past 2 days writing and I now have a few updates for you guys. **

**Thanks for your patience and Enjoy the read.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Mission gone wrong**

**2 months later…**

It was the dead of night, as the moon shined brightly over the landscape, basking everything in a seemingly unnatural glow. A single fortress stood towering at the top of a hill at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a vast land covered in a dense forest. During this time, most of the Fortress's inhabitants would have been sleeping by now, save for the night watchmen. But apparently this was not the case for one lone figure.

A single figure shrouded in a brown cloak, slowly and stealthily made their way through the massive fortress. Taking extra care not to make so much as a single sound, so as not to alert any of the guards they knew were posted at various locations. The Figure had spent the past 7 weeks in this Fortress and knew its architecture inside and out. They knew when the guards switched posts and where and when the fortress guard would be at its weakest. After doing this for the past 2 months, one tends to catch on to a routine for such tasks thanks to the carelessness of others.

They were determined to get out of this fortress tonight so that they could finally deliver their Message. Just about a mile south of the fortress would be a lone messenger that they knew would be waiting for them to arrive, and the figure did not intend to be late. Not if they could help it.

As the figure peered around the corner of the hall they were traveling along, they noticed 2 wolf guards approaching from said hall. "_Right on time_." the figure thought to themselves, as they leaped up onto the nearby wall and again up into the ceiling, and by using their claws, grabbed onto some rafters and waited in silence for the wolves to pass underneath. As the wolves made a right at the cross roads, the figure watched as they began to pass underneath them, when suddenly, one stopped dead in their tracks and sniffed the air. He had noticed the figure's scent.

Quickly and silently, the figure swung over to the next rafter and around the corner just in time for the wolf to look up, only to see that the rafters were void of any reason for the strange scent. "Hey, hurry up already, we've got to finish our rounds before the boss gets mad at us. You hear about what he did to that Lion up on the fourth level for being late to his post? I heard the poor sap is still locked up in the cells. And that was 4 days ago."

Returning his gaze back to the ground, the wolf saw his companion had managed to walk several yards ahead of him as he called over, "Yeah, I heard. Keep your trap shut already, I'm coming. Thought I might have caught on to something, but I guess not." And with that the two wolves began to make their way down the hall, while the Figure now made their way outside.

As they maneuvered throughout the fortress, the figure quickly began scaling the walls and ladders, being careful to duck behind any barrels or supply crates that they could use for cover whenever a guard came too close. They were now crouched at the base of the south fortress wall and were now waiting for the next shift change. The Figure had managed to arrive a few minutes early and was now lying underneath a supply wagon clutching the bottom of it. As soon as the guards changed shifts, the one coming off duty was to take this cart out of the fortress and down to the nearest village for supplies in the morning. This was the Figure's best and safest chance at getting out of the fortress undetected.

In just a few minutes the Lion guards standing at the gate were replaced by 2 Rhino guards, and one of the Lions had walked over to the cart and hefted it up, ready to haul it off down to the nearest town. "Hurry up and open those gates already. The Master wants me back as late as tomorrow night. And I don't plan on disappointing him." with an understanding nod, the two Rhinos opened the gates and the Lion began to haul the cart out of the Fortress, with the Figure pressing themselves up against the bottom of the cart, not wanting to be caught.

* * *

After traveling for about an hour, the Figure discovered the strange rock formation off to the side of the road they had been waiting to pass and silently let them drop from underneath the cart. His ear catching the sound of a quiet ***thud*** the Lion stopped the cart and whirled around, sword at the ready, only to see some bushes rustling off to the side. After scratching their head, the lion then grumbled, "Musta been the wind." And he quickly began to haul the cart once again.

When he was far enough away, the figure quietly peered out from behind the bush and scanned the area to make sure the coast was clear. When they finished, they quickly checked the folds of their robe to make sure they still had their package, a single scroll, which was tucked nice and tightly away in the sash around their waist. Immediately they set off once again, this time, at a quicker pace, and heading east. It wouldn't be long now.

After running through the trees for about another hour, the figure came to a lone stream next to a giant boulder. This was the place they were to be meeting their contact. But as the figure gazed around, they saw that they were all alone. Were they early? No, looking up at the moon, they could easily tell they were on time. But if that was the case…then where was the contact?

As the figure walked up to the boulder and leaned up against it, they sighed heavily. They only had an hour to wait for the contact before they would have to get back to the fortress, or they risked their absence being discovered. Looking down to her right, something caught the figures eye in the moonlight. It was a slight shimmer from the moon light reflecting off of a surface. Kneeling down for a closer look, the figure reached out with a stripped paw and touched the spot and lifted their paw back towards their shrouded face. Upon closer inspection it became obvious what the substance was… It was _blood_.

Looking back down, the figure noticed a trail of sorts making its way over towards a bush and as they followed it, a sickening feeling began to build within the pit of their stomach. As they pulled the brush back, their eyes widened in horror at what they saw, a lone goose in a green messengers uniform lying dead in the bush. "Jian." The figure whispered upon recognizing their contact. This wasn't good. If Jian had been killed then it was almost certain their cover had been blown and they would never be able to send back word of what they had discovered that week.

Who knows what the poor sap might have revealed before his murder. After so many weeks, the entire purpose of this mission had finally been revealed to them and they had no way of sending word for back up. And worse…if Jian was dead…then that only meant-

A sudden noise caught their attention as a deep voice echoed throughout the trees, "I was starting to believe that you had decided not to show up. I am ever so glad that you have not disappointed me this night, Tai Lee." The figure in question whirled around to see another large figure towering above them, standing tall and menacingly atop of a nearby boulder, with the moon at his back as they glared at the cloaked figure and continued, "Or should I say…Master Tigress of the Jade Palace?"

The Figure then growled "Master Xiang." as a striped paw removed the cloak and threw it asunder, revealing the form of Master Tigress of the Jade Palace, wearing brown commoner's pants and a black tunic with long sleeves, covering her arms. Quickly, the large being before her snapped their fingers and instantly Tigress was surrounded by about 20 guards. Just as quickly, a pair of Rhinos immediately rushed up from behind her and grabbed her up from under the arms, while the one off to her right quickly removed the scroll she had been carrying from her sash and threw it over to the base of the boulder, where the Massive figure had leaped down from and picked it up, as he said, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…infiltrating my ranks…posing as a Male under a false name-"

At this the figure quickly opened the scroll and briefly read its contents before he sighed heavily and finished, "-And attempting to expose my secrets to others, who I would rather not yet know of my plans? Such a shame indeed." Tigress growled as she remained where she stood being held by the two Guards, yet she refused to say a word. Her fiery amber eyes now glaring daggers into the figure before her as he continued. "Though…I suppose not all is lost."

At this the figure stepped forward to stand before Tigress as she eyed him suspiciously. He then proceeded to say, "It was only a matter of time before I set out to procure my own Master of Kung Fu anyway. You see…acquiring the secrets of Kung Fu is a rather useful benefit to my plan. A plan that apparently-" as the figure known as Xiang motioned to the scroll in his right paw, "That you know quite a bit about. And now, it appears that I have had my own Master living under my roof for the past 2 months. What luck this is indeed."

Immediately Tigress growled again as she spat, "Forget it, Xiang…I'll never cooperate with scum like you." Xiang then laughed heartily as he then turned around and began to walk back towards the Fortress, "My dear…I'm afraid that in time, you will surely come to realize that you will not have a choice in that matter at all. For as I know you are all too well aware of…I can be rather…persuasive, in my methods to get what I want."

And with that, Xiang waved his paw behind him as he ordered, "Escort Master Tigress to the fortress Dungeons, and do make sure she is rather…comfortable in her new quarters. I shall have her sent for in the morning." And with that Xiang began to lead his forces back to the fortress, while Tigress was immediately bound in chains and escorted back to the fortress with 12 of the guards now surrounding her.

As they walked, Tigress watched as Xiang pocketed the scroll she was meant to send to her Master with her latest findings. She had finally discovered the objective of her mission and tonight was the night she was going to inform Shifu. But now…now that would have to wait. She had to get out of this situation and fast, because if there was one thing she knew better than the sacred laws of Kung Fu, it was her Master. And if Shifu did not hear from her after a certain time, he was more than likely going to send a search party, or an extraction team for her. And after everything Tigress had managed to learn this week, the last thing she wanted was for her comrades to be anywhere near this fortress, and the horrors that dwelled within.

"_Master…please, don't do anything rash. Just give me some time and I'll find a way out of this. Whatever you do, don't send them after me. You can't send them here. Not to this place. I just need a little time. I need to form a plan. Just a little while Master, and I will complete my mission. And whatever you do…please…do not send HIM to come for me…_"

At that last thought, Tigress looked up at the waxing moon above as she imagined the face of her Comrade and perhaps her closest friend, while she finished the thought , "_Whatever you do…don't send Po into this Lion's den…because if you do…Dragon Warrior or not…I fear that he would never survive_."

* * *

**Not the longest chapter I know, but the next one will make up for it. and this time, I am not going anywhere. Thanks for reading and remember...  
**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Just another day of Peace

**Hello everyone, it's been a while. I honestly want to say that I am sorry I have not been able to update my stories for a while. Unfortunately, due to a series of incidents in my personal life, I've been forced into basically dropping any sense of a personal life in order to take up a second job. With working 14 hour days now for the next few weeks, I've just been too physically and mentally exhausted to write more than perhaps half an hour a night. I apologize again, but there is nothing I can do. Unfortunately… I am out of options. I need to work in order to help those I care about in my personal life. **

**I also care about you my readers too. After all, you guys are the reason I write publicly. Honestly, If I could turn writing KFP fanfics into a job, then I would spend all day everyday writing for you guys. But somehow, I doubt that's in the cards. Oh well, wishful least I got one day a week where I can spend some time writing.  
**

**I will not stop writing. I can't. So I hope you can understand, truly. I'll post this Author's note on my other stories as I update them.**

**Again, thank you for your patience, it really means a lot to me. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Just another day of Peace**

**One month later…**

The sun was shining high in the sky that day, as the Valley of Peace was enjoying yet another beautiful afternoon. Ever since the defeat of Lord Shen, a relative peace had been blessed upon not only the Valley, but seemingly all of China itself, and thanks to the efforts of the Masters of the Jade Palace, along with the infamous Dragon Warrior, that peace was also able to be maintained over the past few months since their return from Gongmen City. However… unfortunately there were always those who wished at attempting to disturb the peace won by the legendary Kung Fu Masters, and like them, there were also those who sought to protect it.

Deep within the Village market place, sounds of a battle could be heard down and throughout the streets, as a small group of boar bandits were engaging the Masters of the Jade Palace in battle, and the tide was not turning in their favor. A lone boar let out a strong battle cry as he swung his sword down in in a mighty slash aimed for a Golden Snub-nosed Monkey, who quickly back flipped off of the cart he had been standing on and landed on the ground in the signature fighting stance known for Monkey Style.

As the Boar lifted his sword once again, he quickly rushed the Monkey and swung his sword around, aiming for the Monkey's midsection. This time, the Monkey leaned back and watched as the blade soared over top of him, while he was able to briefly catch a glimpse of his own reflection within the blade as it passed by. Once it did, the Monkey quickly leaned back on his hands and pushed forward, landing both of his feet straight up from underneath the boars chin, stunning the Bandit briefly.

Not skipping a beat, the Monkey righted himself up with a quick flip and leaped into the air, launching a powerful spin kick while shouting, "KYAHH!" as the Monkey's Foot landed in the center of the boar's chest, the Bandit was launched back a small distance where he crashed into a few waste barrels near another vendor's stand. But as soon as he tried to right himself, the world around him began spinning and soon the boar collapsed in a heap where he stood, as the Monkey called out, "Better luck next time."

It was then the Monkey heard a familiar voice call over to him, "Hey Monkey, quit messing around and lets hurry it up already!" Monkey looked over to see his comrade Mantis was finishing up dealing with two more boars, as he quickly leaped up to their faces and literally bounced between their heads, striking out at each boar once before leaping over to the next at a blinding speed, repeating the Process about 7 times in the span of maybe only 3 seconds.

As Mantis went to deliver his final attack, he extended two of his leg out forward and kicked with a fierce "Hyah!" landing his kick right between the eyes of the second of the two boars he was facing, sending the poor sap rolling a ways away, only to smack the back of his head on a stray cooking wok that was in the street, thus rendering the sucker unconscious along with his partners in crime.

As Mantis landed in the street ready to take on the next bandit who approached him, Monkey replied, "Relax Mantis-" at this point, Monkey delivered an open palm strike to one Boar's face while following up with a low sweep kick and finished, "-we got plenty of time, it's not like they're going to start anytime soon!" Mantis just scoffed as he leaped back from a boar's axe and delivered a series of nerve attacks to the Boar's sternum, rendering the fool immobile as the boar gave a final "Gyack !?" before he could no longer speak or even move for that matter.

Mantis then pushed him over as the bandit landed with a low thud while he turned on Monkey once again and shouted, "You idiot, they could start at ANY time, and I for one don't want to miss it! I already missed the last session because you couldn't leave your precious cookies behind in the Kitchen!" Monkey looked absolutely offended as he retorted while kicking another Bandit in the face, "Oh, sure blame it all on me. As if having to wait for you to tear yourself away from your scrolls wasn't reason enough!" "Would you two knock it off already and pay attention!"

Both Monkey and Mantis looked up to see it was their friend Crane who had shouted down at them as he was flying overhead. The Crane then shouted, "On your right!" Both Monkey and Mantis looked to see 3 Boars now had crossbows aimed directly at the two Masters as Monkey swallowed and said, "Whoops." While Mantis shouted, "Look out!" But before the two could do anything, Crane shouted, "Disc of Destruction!" as he then used his talons to grab his new straw hat, which was fitted with a bladed edge all around, and threw the hat in the direction of the 3 boars.

As it neared, the Boars looked up from their crossbows and watched as the hat soared high overhead and appeared like it was about to miss them, but as they followed the hat, their eyes widened in realization as the saw that they were standing directly underneath a hanging flower garden, which was being held up by two ropes.

"Ah crud." The one Bandit mumbled as he watched the hat slice through the ropes nice and clean, stopping only to be wedged into a nearby building. Crane, Mantis, and Monkey watched as the garden came crashing down on top of the three bandits, as they all now laid off to the side of the street in a pile of broken pots and dirt. Monkey then cringed a bit as he said, "Oooooh…a bruise on the head and dirt in their pants. That's gonna be fun to wake up to."

With the last of the bandits dealt with, the Villagers quickly came out of hiding and began cheering for their heroes, which Monkey and Mantis bowed to the people, while Crane flew off to retrieve his hat that was still wedged into the building. When he flew down to stand next to his comrades, Crane then mused, "Hard to believe this thing actually works." as he placed the hat back on top of his head, the bladed edges just reflecting in the sunlight while Mantis quipped, "I just can't believe you actually kept the name Po came up with for it. I mean, Disc of Destruction? Dude, you cut a few ropes with it. Not exactly a crazy technique."

Monkey then began tying up the Bandits as he said over his shoulder, "If you guys are through, we need to finish up with these bandits and get back to the Palace, pronto!" Crane just shook his head saying, "Calm down Monkey. Viper promised she'd contact us if we missed it. And since she isn't here-" it was then Mantis hopped up onto the Primate's shoulder and finished for the bird, "Then we haven't missed anything yet! So let's just finish up here and get going!" Monkey then glared at Mantis as he pointed out, "Hey, weren't you the one who was in a hurry just a few minutes ago!?" Mantis just exasperated as he waved his claw about and said, "Who needs details? Let's just finish up here and go!"

And with that, the three Masters finished up gathering the Bandits and left them with the Rhino guards to take them away to Chor Gohm Prison. After accepting a few "thank you's" from the Villagers, Monkey, Mantis and Crane quickly began making their way back up the Thousand Steps to the Jade Palace, Home to Grand Master Shifu, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, protectors of the Valley of Peace and Heroic Warriors of China.

As they ran, or in Crane's case flew, up the stairs, Mantis asked his two companions, "Is it me, or are the Bandits around here just getting more and more pathetic?" Crane nodded his head as he flapped his wings and said, "No, I've noticed it too. But honestly, I'm not complaining." Monkey then added, "What do you expect? Ever since Po defeated Shen, most of the baddies tend to steer clear of the Valley up till now, afraid that they could unleash the _Awesomeness of the Dragon Warrior_." as Monkey finished his sentence with his best Po imitation, causing the other two Masters to chuckle in amusement.

Crane then said, "At any rate, with Tigress away from the Valley on that political Mission, I'm just glad the usual low-lives have high tailed it. Not having to have all of us go down into the Village to deal with a problem has been kind of nice for a change, and Shifu's been able to send us to the neighboring areas outside the Valley more freely. We've been able to help a lot more people now because of our lower crime rate."

Monkey nodded in agreement but before he could comment, Mantis called out to each of his Comrades, "Alright less talking and more running! I don't want to miss it again!" and with that, Monkey chuckled, and the three Masters continued sprinting up the Thousand Steps leading to the Jade Palace.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the Palace Gates and once they did, the three Masters immediately made for the Mountain path behind the Jade Palace leading up to Wu Dang Mountain. Although it took them some time, the Masters did finally reach the top of the mountain and spotted the person they were looking for.

Sitting all coiled up on top of a nearby boulder a decent ways away from the legendary Pool of Sacred tears, sat there friend and fellow Kung Fu Warrior, Master Viper. As the three males approached her from behind, Viper sensed their approach and quickly turned her head and warned the warriors, "Shhh, they'll hear you if you aren't quiet." Crane and Monkey took their places behind the boulder on either side of Viper while Mantis hopped up on top and sat next to her as he asked excitedly, "Did we miss it? Is it over?"

Viper merely shook her head as she whispered, "No, not yet. They haven't even started." Monkey looked shocked as he asked in a hushed tone, "Seriously? How long have they been out there already?" Viper nodded as she looked forward and said "Almost 3 hours now. Now hush, I think they're going to begin soon." Crane then asked a she tilted his head to the side asking, "What makes you say that?" but Viper remained silent as she and the other Masters all looked forward and watched the reason for their presence there.

There standing out almost a hundred yards away from where the Masters were "Hiding" stood two figures across from each other in identical stances, completely motionless, both with their eyes closed completely. On the right stood an older Red Panda, in his usual Brown Master's Robe, while his Legendary staff, once owned by his own Master and creator of Kung Fu, the Great Master Oogway, sat idly by the water's edge, with his Jade green Grandmaster's robe folded nice and neat beside it. His name was Master Shifu, Master to each member of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, as well as Grandmaster of the Magnificent Jade Palace.

Across from the small master, stood a creature of far greater size by comparison. It was a Giant Panda wearing patchwork shorts and no shirt, with brown shoes and leg wrappings. His name was Po Ping and he was the Dragon Warrior, Protector of the Valley of Peace and now recently a newly proclaimed Hero of China. It was Po who was now mirroring the small Master's current stance with his eyes also closed. A stance known only to the two and others like and before them, who have managed to achieve something that only they have managed to obtain. The stance, for Inner Peace.

The Two stood motionless for a few moments more, until a gentle breeze seemed to blow past the two and as if that single breeze was the signal for them to begin, Shifu dashed from his spot and was now heading straight for the Panda at a blinding speed. While the other Masters gasped at the sudden motion. As soon as Shifu made the first move, Mantis whispered excitedly, "Here we go!" And the others just watched in silence.

Shifu quickly made a beeline for the Panda who had yet to make so much as a single movement. When Shifu was nearly upon him however, the Old Master seemingly vanished into the Mist surrounding them and was now no longer able to be seen. Monkey then whispered, "Where did he go?" Crane shook his head no as he replied, "No idea." when Viper shushed them both with a, "Seriously, do you both want to be caught!? Just watch and pay attention!" and with that, the Masters continued to watch, as they stared at the only figure they could actually still see, the Giant Panda, who to their complete surprise had yet to move so much as a muscle and who's eyes were still closed.

Silence was all that engulfed the mountain top as all who were present watched the Panda focus. He had still yet to drop his stance and it appeared like he wasn't going to, right until his right ear twitched and the Panda quickly brought his left arm up to block a kick, that seemed to come out of nowhere. Looking over, the Masters saw that it was Master Shifu who had delivered the kick, but what had their mouths hanging open was the fact that neither he, nor Po had their eyes open. This wasn't a typical sparring match between Master and Student. This was a battle of Inner Peace.

Shifu immediately twirled to the right and delivered another kick towards the Panda's head, but while allowing himself to become one with the Universe around him, Po was able to sense the incoming attack and quickly spun to the right while Shifu landed onto the ground with a thud. The instant Shifu landed, Po had dropped low and delivered a low sweep kick, to which Shifu was also warned of thanks to the universe, and immediately back flipped over the Panda's incoming leg, and twirled in the air to face the Panda.

As he landed, Shifu charged immediately and delivered a quick palm thrust, which Po quickly brought his arms up and pushed the tiny Master's attack off to the side before Shifu's palm found it's mark, while Po stepped to the side and created some distance. The two once again now standing still while facing each other with their eyes closed, but now with slight smirks on both of their faces.

It wasn't long before the two clashed again and the fight resumed. Viper, Crane Mantis and Monkey watched on in awe as Po and Shifu traded blows, both seeming to know exactly where the other was going to strike, while they allowed the Universe to guided their motions, as only they could. Their motions so perfect and precise, that one could easily view the spectacle as a dance of sorts. The Masters were in awe as Viper asked, "Do you know how rare it is to get the opportunity to see two Masters whom have both Mastered Inner Peace, to spar in this way?" Crane nodded as he answered, "About as rare as it is for someone as young as Po is to have mastered it at all."

Mantis then noted, "But Shifu and Master Oogway never spared like this." While Monkey pointed out, "Duh, because Master Shifu never achieved Inner Peace until after Po came to the Palace. Master Shifu and Master Oogway never got the chance to have this kind of sparring session." Suddenly Crane began to get nervous as he said, "Guys…I'm starting to think this was a bad idea; like we really shouldn't be here." Monkey was about to agree when Mantis said, "Check it out."

As the Master's looked over to where the two Pandas were sparing, they all gapped at what they saw. Po had literally just bent backwards to avoid one of Shifu's high jump kicks and just as Shifu was about to pass over him, Po twisted himself around and brought his right leg up in a kick of his own. Realizing Shifu had nowhere to go, Shifu simply brought his arms up and blocked the kick, as the force of Po's kick sent him skidding across the pool of sacred tears a small ways.

The Master's all gaped at the Panda's display of strength as Mantis was about to say something, when Shifu stood up in the shallow waters of the pool and although he still had his eyes closed, it was easy to see on his face that he was not amused. Po on the other hand was still calm and steady as he waited for Shifu to make the next move. Slowly, Shifu walked a few paces away until he could leap up onto a lone boulder that was sticking up out of the water. How he was able to know where he was going without opening his eyes was beyond the hiding Masters. But once he was positioned, he began to take several deep, calming breaths.

Po however had re-entered his Inner Peace stance, with both his paws now to his right, his paws positioned as if they were trying to hold a ball of sorts, exactly the way he was positioned during the Battle of Gongmen Harbor, when Po used his Inner Peace to repel Shen's weapons. It didn't take a genius to figure out something big was coming.

Shifu slowly brought his right foot around in a half circular motion, now placing his right foot behind him, as he brought both his hands around to mirror the stance Po was now in. but a few seconds after Shifu entered the stance, he quickly placed his palms together and with a short breath, he spun around once and thrusted both of his palms forward in a lightning quick motion, causing a gust of wind to shoot forward as a result.

The force of his blow was so powerful that the water that was in front of Shifu, immediately was pushed forward by the force and was now being hurled towards Po at an alarming speed. Viper was wide eyed as she nearly cried out, "He's using the Water!?" but she was quickly silence by Crane who muttered, "Oh boy." as the other Masters returned their attention to the battle.

Po had remained motionless as he waited for the Jetstream of water to approach him. As it neared, a slight smile slowly spread across not only his own face, but that of his Master's too, as Po waited until the precise moment, allowing the Universe to be his guide.

In the last instant, Po reached forward with his right paw and just like he had done back in Gongmen harbor, he literally caught the water in his paw and quickly spun around on his heels in a single rotation, his right arm now completely extended behind him as he redirected the water and allowed it to flow behind him.

The Four Masters watched in awe at the display of Inner Peace, when Mantis was the first to realize the situation they were now in and muttered, "Awe, crud." And immediately the 4 Masters were drenched in the water that Po had just tossed aside as Viper and Monkey nearly shouted, "Hey!?" but immediately closed their mouths, realizing they might have just given their position away. "We are so done for." Crane muttered as he began shaking his hat dry of the water.

Po stood still in the last phase of his stance when Shifu leaped over and landed before him a small distance away. Immediately Po re-entered his ready stance but Shifu had still yet to enter his. After a brief moment, both Po and Shifu began to smile at each other as if coming to an understanding and immediately the two stood up straight and placed their left fists to their right palms and bowed to one another, signaling the end of the match. It was only then that both Po and Shifu opened their eyes for the first time, since before starting their, what was supposed to be a _private_ training session.

* * *

As Po and Shifu relaxed Shifu was the first to congratulate the Panda while saying, "Excellent work, Po. You have done well to maintain your Inner Peace. I am indeed, _very_ impressed." Po bowed to his Master in thanks for the praise once more as he replied, "Thanks Master. I just…the feeling of using Inner Peace like that…it's just so…so…" But it was Shifu who finished the Panda's sentence by saying, "Awesome?" Po went wide eyed as he asked in amazement, "Whoa! Can you like, use Inner Peace to read minds too!? Can you teach me how to do that?" Shifu simply shook his head as he answered, "Afraid not Panda, I suppose I have just come to understand you on a surprisingly simple level."

Po's ears fell at that, unsure of whether or not that was a compliment or an insult as he muttered a "Uh…thanks…I think?" Shifu's brow then furrowed as he continued, stating in a rather annoyed tone. "I have also come to understand that not everyone currently present was aware that this was a PRIVATE training session." At this Shifu immediately whirled around and shouted over towards the Boulder the four Masters were now crouched behind, "Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Viper, all of you step forward this instant!"

Slowly, all four Masters emerged from behind the boulder and began to walk, fly, slither, or hop over to stand before Shifu, as they all lowered their heads in shame. Shifu, although clearly displeased by his student's presence, did not get the chance to voice his disapproval right away as he was about to begin chastising the Four, when Po spoke up behind him saying, "Awe come on Master, don't be too mad at them. I mean, come on, when was the last time you got to witness a training session THAT awesome!?" Shifu then sighed as he turned around and looked up at his student seriously and said, "Never Panda…because unlike you, I was never fortunate enough to have the opportunity to partake in this same exercise with my own Master. Very few are blessed with the fortune to achieve Inner Peace at all and even fewer are able to experience it alongside their Masters."

At this Shifu looked up into the sky longingly and it was only then that Po realized exactly just how important a moment like that was for Shifu. How he wished he could have done exactly what he and Po had partaken in with his own Master, but because of Shifu's past, he was unable to achieve inner Peace until after his Master had ascended to become one with the Universe. But he was still able to have this moment with Po, and although Po was no Master Oogway by any means, he finally did realize just how important their training really was.

Once again, Po bowed respectfully as he said, "Master Shifu, I am truly honored to have gotten to train with you today." Shifu turned to the Panda and smiled appreciatively, as he nodded and said, "And I hope there may be many more days to come. That, will however depend on you." Po looked down at Shifu and raised his eyebrow in confusion as Shifu explained, "Po, surely you know by now that it is simply unheard of for someone as young as you are to have mastered Inner Peace? To the best of my knowledge, I cannot think of a single Master who has ever even come close. Normally this wouldn't be a problem except…"

At this Shifu trailed off as Po asked desperately wanting for his Master to continue, "Except what?" The others were remaining silent, also curious as Shifu sighed and revealed, "Except just that. No one as young as you has ever obtained Inner Peace. Normally one does not obtain it until you are at least my age and by then there is little to no concern about losing it. Once one has achieved Inner Peace, it is nearly impossible to lose it…because normally one does not have the TIME to lose it."

Po and the 4 Masters all looked at each other as Shifu continued, "You are still incredibly young Dragon Warrior, and will no doubt have many years ahead of you, and with those years, no doubt many trials ahead, each more trying than the last. It will be up to you to maintain your Inner Peace through them all, now that you have obtained it. Do you understand?"

As Shifu looked up at the Giant Panda, he noticed for the first time that Po looked a little bit unsure of himself at first, but he quickly shook it off as he smiled and said confidently, "No problem Master Shifu. I totally got this Inner Peace thing down. It's not going anywhere!" as Po fist pumped to emphasize his point, causing Shifu to only smirk and shake his head at his Student's rather…unique, optimism and personality.

Shifu then turned around to face his 4 remaining students who each gulped nervously as he stated rather seriously once again, "Well then, as for the 4 of you-" But Shifu was cut off as the sound of flapping came within the range of his hearing. Turning towards the source of the noise, Shifu saw that it was the Palace Messenger, Zeng, who was making his way over to the Masters. "_It's_ _about time_." Shifu thought to himself as he began walking over towards the approaching Goose while he looked back at his students and said, "That will be all for today Dragon Warrior, you are free to go. As for the rest of you, I expect to see you in the training hall in one hour. We can discuss your immediate future _training_ then. Until then you are dismissed for lunch."

His students all bowed and saluted their Master as they said, "Yes Master." And with that the Five Kung Fu Masters began making their way over to the Mountain path, four of them dreading what sort of _training_ Shifu had in mind, while Po began asking each of his friends what they all wanted for Lunch.

As the five warriors descended the Mountain path, Shifu stayed behind and stood patiently with Zeng as he watched them leave. Once he was certain his students were out of hearing range, he turned on the goose and asked, "Well? Have you received any word from her this time!?" Zeng then shook his head disappointingly at Shifu and responded, "I'm sorry Grandmaster, but we still have not received any word from Master Tigress. I am only here because you wished to be informed whether or not we received word at all."

Shifu sighed as he turned around and walked a few paces away and lowered his head in thought. "_It has been 4 weeks now since her last report…and still no word from Tigress. I am beginning to fear the worst. Perhaps she has simply been unable to send a report on her progress…but then again…perhaps something has gone wrong…hmmm…Could she have been discovered?_"

Zeng then spoke up cautiously as he asked, "Master…is there anything else?" Shifu then opened his eyes and turned to face the goose once more and said, "Yes, Zeng. In one hour I want for you to assemble the rest of the Furious Five in the Hall of Heroes. Tell them that I wish to merely speak with them all in private." Zeng then asked, "And the Dragon Warrior, Master?"

Shifu paused for a moment in thought before he shook his head no and said, "No…not just yet. If the time comes I will send for him myself but for now just the remaining members of the Five. Understand? Do NOT ask the Dragon Warrior to come to the Hall. Try to report to the Five when they are not around the Dragon Warrior, if you can help it. Knowing him, his curiosity would only serve to get the better of him if he found out the others were being summoned without him."

Zeng nodded as he began to take to the skies and started to fly towards the Jade Palace, while Shifu mumbled to himself. "I truly hope I am wrong…but we must be ready for anything. Tigress…I hope you are safe." And with that, Shifu picked up his staff and put on his jade green colored robe, before descending the mountain path and heading straight for the Hall of Heroes.

"_I truly hope… that I am wrong_."

* * *

**And there's chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
